Sólo a veces
by Amai do
Summary: "Nunca estarás solo" fueron las palabras de aliento. "Siempre estaré contigo", una promesa que se hace para cumplirse.Son cosas que sabemos, pero tambien hay que saber que en ocasiones nos toca estar solos, sólo a veces. Oneshot Sorato. Fic de aniversario


**La navidad pasada le pedí a Santa Claus que me regalara a Digimon, pero como suele pasar... me decepcionó y no me lo trajo, así que… Digimon no me pertenece.**

**.**

**-Sólo a veces-**

**.**

_A veces Las palabras de su marido retumbaban en ella _

_y eso era lo único necesario para que pudiese cerrar los ojos y soñar que al abrirlos, _

_fuese él quien estuviese a su lado. _

_Al fin y al cabo, ya faltaba un día menos para que eso sucediese._

A través de las estrellas. **–Marin-Ishida**

·

·

A penas han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que me quedé sola. Cuando digo sola, me refiero a _estar sin él_. Yamato Ishida. Él se ha convertido todo para mí. Compañero de aventuras, amigo, novio, prometido, esposo, padre, y compañero mío por el resto de mi vida; por esas mismas razones es que ahora que él no está aquí conmigo, me siento incompleta.

Hace una semana que él se fue, no se irá por mucho tiempo, sin embargo me siento más rara que de normal. No es la primera vez que va a una misión, ya ha realizado varias, y si no es una misión, es un viaje que debe realizar ya sea a América, Rusia, o cualquier otro país. Pero estos días han sido verdaderamente complicados, no

Las cosas ya no son tan sencillas como lo hubiera sido en otras ocasiones. Antes, cuando Matt y Gabumon se iban de misión o de viaje, yo me quedaba en casa con mi compañera y como siempre, enfocada en mis diseños. Pero sin embargo, ahora ya no soy la única que lo extraña.

-Mamá… ¿cuándo regresa papá? –me preguntó una dulce vocecita. Volteé para verla, curiosamente giré mi cabeza a un lado, cuando en realidad, lo que debí hacer era bajarla por completo para ver como mi niña de tres años estiraba ligeramente mi pantalón.

Esos ojos me recodaron los ojos de Matt. Profundos, azules, cautivadores, hermosos; los cuales, si no hubiera sido por esa infinita inocencia que cualquier niño refleja, los habría confundido. Cargué a Aiko y la senté sobre la mesa en la que me encontraba haciendo un arreglo floral para decorar el hogar, pensé muy bien las palabras que debía decir, además, los niños a esa edad aun no tienen noción del tiempo.

-Escucha Aiko… papi vendrá pronto, sólo tenemos que esperar un poco más.

Se tranquiliza un poco, sin embargo sigue con su mirada triste. Sólo queda esperar…

_Dos semanas_

El tiempo pasa tan deprisa y tan lento a la vez. He tenido noticias de la misión de Matt, sólo un mes y medio más para tenerlo de nuevo entre mis brazos, lo extraño tanto, lo único bueno de cuando el tiempo pasa así de prisa es porque significa que cada vez falta menos para que llegue. Y la verdad es que deseo que llegue no sólo porque quiera tenerlo, sino por Aiko, ahora tiene más conciencia de las personas que le rodean, y en tiempo de niños, cada día es como un año.

-Mami… ¿papá ya no va a regresar? –me preguntó con esa mirada tan desoladora y triste que casi cristalina mis ojos al tener ese contacto visual que sólo experimentan las madres con sus hijos.

Me rompe el corazón esa pregunta.

-Hijita… -me agacho hasta su pequeña altura. Intentó hablar con ella, pero se abraza a mí. Rompe en llanto, sus pequeños bracitos rodean mi cuello. Esconde su cabeza en a la altura de mi pecho. Y siento como su cuerpo comienza a temblar.

Piyomon buscó mi mirada para ver qué podía hacer. Nyromon también estaba triste, extrañaba a Gabumon.

Nunca, en ningún viaje que Yamato había realizado, Aiko había llorado.

También quise hacerlo. Llorar, gritar y no dejar de pensar en él. Pero ahora mi hija era lo más importante, y no podía permitir que sufriera.

-Tranquila Ai-chan, ¿recuerdas lo que papi dijo antes de irse? –dije con la voz entrecortada. –Él dijo que debías portarte bien, que nos ibas a cuidar a Piyomon a Nyromon y a mí mientras el no estuviera, y que cuando regresara él te iba a traer una piedra de la luna… ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Comenzó a sollozar con menor intensidad, despegó su cuerpo del mío y enfocó nuevamente su mirada en la mía.

-No… pero lo extraño mucho mami.

La abrazo y la llevo hasta la sala, la siento sobre mis piernas y ella busca consuelo de nuevo en mi pecho, ni pensar que cuando era niña creía que no sería capaz de dar amor, cuando ahora es lo que me mantiene viva. Estamos así por un tiempo, vemos la televisión, escuchamos música que Matt le dejó especialmente para ella, también me ayudó a preparar la comida y nuevamente hablamos de él… si para mí es difícil entender que él no está, para nuestra hija más. Y creo que lo entiende, creo que entiende que la única manera en que él regrese será hasta que terminemos de esperar.

·

Ya ha pasado un mes y medio. Ya es otro día. Falta menos para que Yamato vuela. Aiko ha recuperado su esperanza. Me siento diferente. Anoche lloré demasiado sobre la almohada de mi esposo. Lloré hasta que sentí que Ai fue a mi habitación, como cada noche desde que se fue, y se durmió junto a mí. Sin embargo, me conozco, conozco mi cuerpo, sé que algo no anda bien, creo que debo ir con mi amiga Momoe, mi doctora desde que se graduó de la universidad. No es normal que tu cabeza de vueltas y vueltas con apenas levantarte, menos que me den náuseas con sólo pensar en qué desayunar, no he comido nada bien en los últimos días, creo que es mejor que me relaje un poco, además no me he sentido así desde que…

-Mami… tenemos hambre. –dice la pequeña rubia con su pequeño Nyromon.

Intento sonreír.

-¿Qué les apetece?

Me sonríe con esos dientecitos blancos que me encantan, se lo que significa ese gesto en su pequeña cara, me dice que desea ese huevo con la mala costumbre de su padre de comerlo con mayonesa.

Mientras desayuna, sus gestos, mañas, movimientos, miradas, y absolutamente todo, me recuerda a Yamato. _De nuevo a él_.

Miro que ya ha acabado recojo su plato. Va a la sala a jugar nuevamente con su pianito que le regalamos en la pasada navidad. Con el simple hecho de levantarme, siento de nuevo ese mareo tan potente. Cae el plato, Piyomon vuela rápido para ver que no me haya pasado nada. Empiezo a ver todo negro, el mundo da vueltas a mi alrededor, visualizo la cara asustada de Ai, dejo de escuchar los sonidos que hay y sin tener fuerzas, algo me empuja hasta el suelo… y caigo.

·

Respiro y poco a poco abro los ojos. Veo todo blanco y aun veo borroso.

-Ya despertaste, me alegra amiga, me diste un susto de muerte. –escucho una voz, no veo la silueta, pero sé a la perfección que es mi amiga Mimi.

Intento poner en orden mi cabeza, intento recordar.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó al enderezarme y ver que me duele la cabeza.

-Piyomon dice que te desmayaste. –me indica.

-¿Cómo llegué a aquí? –hago otra pregunta hasta que caigo en cuenta de algo. –Aiko… ¿cómo está ella? –cuestioné alarmada. -¿Dónde está?

Empiezo a inquietarme, pero como siempre, recibo ayuda para calmarme.

-Ella está en casa de Hikari y Takeru. Piyomon les marcó por teléfono, por fortuna no viven tan lejos y también pidieron una ambulancia. Estaba con ellos y yo te acompañé. Daichi se quedó con ellos también. –dijo antes que pidiera toda la explicación y preguntara sobre el hijo de ella y Tai. -¿Porqué te desmayaste, So?

La verdad es que no lo sabía, bueno, tenía una idea.

-No se Mimi, no me había sentido así desde que tenía quince años y tuve ese problema con la vista, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo. Habrá que esperar a que traigan los exámenes que te realizaron, mientras tanto daré aviso a los doctores para que te atiendan.

Me realizaron unos cuantos eximentes más y tras unas horas, entendí lo que tenía. Claro que me dijeron que debía comer bien y cuidarme, sino, podía ser peligroso.

-¡Mamá! –Aiko corre a mis brazos en cuanto me ve llegar con Mimi y Tai. Sé que se asustó mucho, claro que no fue mi decisión hacerlo, habría dado lo que fuera por evitar que ella pasara un solo segundo de angustia.

Les explico a mis amigos lo que pasé. Todos me abrazan y me dan sus ánimos y su apoyo… como siempre lo han hecho.

Es increíble que este pasando esto de nuevo, no creí que pasara, pero… creo que es bueno, ya quiero ver que va a decir Matt cuando vuelva, ya faltan dos semanas, mientras tanto, a cuidarme y a seguir cuidando a mi niña del amor.

·

Es hoy, hoy es el día que esperé desde hace dos meses.

He visto las noticias, sé que ha llegado con bien a la Tierra, es lo bueno. Estuvo dos meses en la Luna.

Aiko está emocionada, ya quiere sus piedras lunares para llevarlas a su Kinder y presumirlas. Ha decidido hacer varios dibujos para su padre desde que él se fue, y ahora mismo, después de ayudarme a limpiar la casa y hacer unas galletas para él y Gabumon, sigue coloreando para darle sus obras de arte.

Yo estoy más impaciente, quiero hablar con él, abrazarlo y verlo con esa faceta de cariño al máximo por el tiempo perdido. Además, necesito hablar con él de algo muy importante.

-Mami… ¿Cuándo va a regresar papá? Ya se ha tardado mucho…además yo le quiero decir que… -me dijo nuevamente a punto de decir aquello que dijimos sería una sorpresa.

-Regresa hoy hijita… no tarda en llegar, tú hablaste con él en la mañana. Y recuerda que lo que sabemos es un secreto, Ai. –dije al sentarme en el sofá.

-Sí mami. –respondió mientras se tiraba al suelo para seguir pintando. Amo verla así.

Se escucharon unos pasos provenientes de la entrada de la casa, era él. Por fin, después de varias semanas de no verlo, él ha regresado a nuestro hogar.

-¡Papi! –Ai corrió a abrazarlo aventando su dibujo, me agaché para recogerlo y ponerlo sobre la mesa, eso sí, sin dejar de ver ese reencuentro.

-¡Mi princesa! –Matt la abrazó y la cargó por unos breves momentos. La depositó en el suelo y fue a abrazar a Gabumon. Y sin esperar voy con él.

-¡Amor! –Lo abrazo fuerte y poderosamente. Siento su abrazo correspondido.

-Te extrañé mi cielo. –me susurra sobre mi cuello y me provoca un escalofrío.

-Yo también te extrañé mi amor. –correspondo soltando un poco el agarre. Por fin estamos juntos, _todos._

-¡Papi! Voy a tener un hermanito. –Aiko gritó emocionada mientras Matt la cargaba para darnos un abrazo familiar. Por más que le dije que esperara, mi hija de impaciente no se aguantó y le dijo lo que hace dos semanas descubrí en el hospital.

-¡Aiko! Se supone que era una sorpresa. –tuve que llamarle la atención un poco, pero no pude ser muy estricta, pues yo también moría de ganas por decirle.

Veo la cara de incredulidad de Yama hasta que ve una de mis manos sobre mi vientre.

-¿Qué?... ¿estás…?... –pobre, ni siquiera lleva cinco minutos en la casa y ya le dimos esa noticia por lo que no es capaz de formular una pregunta acertada.

-Sí Matt. Estoy embarazada… ¡vamos a tener otro hijo! –tenía que decir esas palabras. Se inundan mis ojos y si esperar, Matt nos abraza a mí y a Aiko, y yo lo siento, sé que el bebé que llevo en mi vientre también forma parte de ese abrazo.

-Que buen regalo de bienvenida. –dice Gabumon queriendo abrazarnos también.

Las cosas se calman, nuestra hija regresa a jugar con los digimons y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, Matt y yo podemos hablar un poco.

-Así que tendremos otro hijo… no me esperaba esa noticia mi cielo. –dice mientras rodeo su cuello con mis brazo y el apoya su frente con la mía. -¿Cómo se las arreglaron sin nosotros?

Me rio. –Al principio fue muy difícil, ni Aiko ni yo nos hacíamos a la idea que no estabas, Ai lloraba mucho, pero lo entendió, y después de mi desmayo creo que le sirvió para cumplir lo que te prometió sobre cuidarme…

-¿Desmayo?

-Ya te explicaré después, mientras tanto… sólo quiero estar contigo.

·

Durante ese tiempo, me fue imposible no recordar lo que hemos vivido juntos. Han sido demasiadas cosas, pero creo que por más promesas que nos hagamos y por más sueños que compartamos los dos juntos, cada uno de los dos tiene objetivos distintos, el apuntó lejos, apuntó a la Luna, debo hacer lo mismo, apuntar alto, apuntar a la Luna, si fallo… quedaré entre las estrellas…

Sé que no estoy sola, nunca lo estaré, sé que él siempre estará conmigo, pero también me corresponde soltarme un poco de él y emprender mi camino y aunque no me guste, debo aceptar que tendre que estar sola, eso sí, sólo a veces.

·

·

**Owari**

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Otro año más ha pasado. Me parece increíble que llevo dos años escribiendo y tres como lectora de esta página.

Gracias a las personas que me han acompañado y han crecido junto conmigo, créanme que si su apoyo no sería lo que soy ahora, ni mucho menos habría escrito tanto.

Este año que paso no escribí casi nada, he tenido bastantes problemillas personales, pero me han ayudado a ser más fuerte.

Bueno que decir, este fic no tiene mucho de relación con sus anteriores, pero se me hizo buena idea seguirle con la historia. Algo simplón, si mucho trama, pero no quería que esta fecha pasara en vano. La familia sorato se hace cada vez más grande!

Nuevamente gracias

PD: Marin-Ishida, sorry por no decirte de la frase que escogí de tu fic, espero que no te enojes, Perdón :D

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_**05 · 01 · 12**_


End file.
